Advertisements can be included in various forms of media. For example, radio content broadcast over the airways can include advertisements that are presented to a listening audience. The advertisements can be targeted to the listening audience based on various parameters. In a radio broadcast, the content associated with the radio broadcast can be generally selected by the radio station, allowing for the selective playing over the airways of content that is generated locally or provided from other sources or locations. Similarly, the advertisements that are mixed with the content can be provided locally or provided from other sources.